i hoped youd prove me wrong' 'me to'
by mcflybustedsonofdork
Summary: He told me he didn't trust me, so why should I care if he was right! Skyes took advantage of her break up with harry and slept with every person she she sees...maybe even a few of of the band:o will she realize that he's the one or is it to late. thankyou hannah1313 for inspiring me on this, rated m for fluff
1. Chapter 1

**(To clear up any confusion Skye is in mcfly)**

**Set before Skye enters big brother**

'I don't think it's a good idea' harry was moaning from the bedroom

'Why? It'll be class crack and you'll get to watch me on tv' she said from the end suite

'Yeah but they'll be other guys there...looking at you'

'Yeah but they'll know that if they try anything you'll parachute in and kill them' Skye walked over to the bed and kissed harry on the cheek

'I dont think you see my problem here' harry sighed 'your going to be surrounded by dazzled men and I'm pretty sure your going to like it just as much as them'

'Who said that? I thought I had my own opinion and you didn't need to get jealous because I'm going out with you'

'That hasn't stopped you before' harry murdered and instantly regretted it

'WHAT WAS THAT, IT WAS HARDLY MY FAULT CAUSE I WASN'T THE ONE THAT SLEPT WITH A GIRL IN A FUCKING RELATIONSHIP'

'I didn't mean it like that, I'm just saying your not putting up much of a fight'

'SO I'M EASY, I'm sure it would just turn your piss fucking blue if I proved you wrong'

'I didn't say you wont! And you hurt danny just as much as I did! '

'You know what! Fuck you, maybe I will just shag someone just so you can be right one more time' Skye screamed before storming out their house

-This was the last time harry saw Skye before she entered big brother-

°Skye didn't sleep with anyone in the house but she did come close

°when she got out the house harry had moved all her things to Tom's and hasn't seen her in 2 weeks... and in them 2 weeks Skye got rather busy;)

**2 weeks after big brother**

Skye woke up after a night out with the band (even harry) and she realised she wasn't entirely alone, messy blown hair and a tattoo down the right arm which distinctly showed neil Armstrong in a spaceship giving the fingers to an alien in a moon buggie... only one person she knew had that tattoo

No

fucking

Way

Dougie... dougie Lee -Her best friend since she was 3 never ever thought about in that way until he got his sexy New hair- poynter!

The guys would never let her live this down!

And harry! She kept telling herself she'd bee good but FUCK has all the celebrities always looked this hot, so sadly she kept bedding them:(

This was bad though

This

Was

Very

Bad

But the guys never had to know! She could trust dougie! He hadn't told harry or danny about her cutting herself! PERFECT

She quickly got up and got ready and went to go make breakfast but as she walked into the living room she saw bodies... distinct bodies of danny jones, tom fletcher and Harry motherfuckingg judd


	2. Chapter 2

I Got a review!** I nearly bloody speed myself:') so that has got me to continue THANK YOU, YOU KINKY BASTARDS3 right then...your not here for this so on with the show**

Skyes pov

dougies going to have to wake up at sometime and my god harry won't be pleased to see him, I've thought of all these possibilities on how to move dougie like EVERYTHING, I could go buy a saw and cut a hole from the bedroom to that room where the water heater is! But that's a little far fetched...

I sat on the sofa beside danny, I don't understand why him and Harry still hate each other like DUDE it was 4 years ago, I on the other hand can't stay angry at danny (even though he almost killed me)

All this time thinking of a way to get them out side before dougie wakes up, that is until the bastard gets up!

I can hear the freaks on the bed footsteps to the en suite, buying me about 2 minutes. But then I realised I wasn't the only one in the room with ears...

'Who did you get with last night?' Tom raised an eye brow and I could see harry physically recoil

'Emmmmmmmm (shit shit shit fuck shit stupid dougie and his sexy hair taking advantage of his apparently very drunk bestfriend) jake...from state farm'

Smart one dickface they're gonna know now

I took the opportunity to go into the bedroom and try to persuade dougie to go out the window...

'You have some explaining to do Mr. Poynter' i knew they could hear me but I didnt care anymore

'Says you, why am I naked?' He said then his eyes widened as if he remembered 'ewwwww, I feel violated' then if possible his eyes widened more 'FUCKKKKKKKKK HARRYS GONNA EAT ME THEN HES GONNA KILL ME THEN HE'S GONNA BEAT ME UP'

'Shut up' I hissed 'they can hear you, if you think he's gonna kill you think about me, I was doing well and being a pure nun for him now I've shagged one of his best friends THIS is not good not good at all'

'I think...and it pains me to say this but we should tell them, cause if you don't tell them it'll end worse'

'I guess your right' I agreed

So we both walked to the door and I was about to pull the handle when I realised something

'Dougie! Your not wearing clothes'

'Shit' he laughed then pulled on trousers and boxers

Then we went for the living room and there were varied reactions NOT IN A GOOD way, in a very fucking embarrassing way. Danny looked like he was going to Lee himself, tom looked surprised and kept glancing over at harry who looked like he was waiting for an explanation.

'Welllll?' Danny asked as me and dougie sat down very carefree but hoping that they'd leave us alone but they just had to make life hard...


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry there's been a wait I just wanted to see if I'd get any more reviews, but I didn't so I got a little put off:( but I've decided I don't care and I'm in to deep to leave if for any people that have actually read it;)** **so to make things a little different I'm going to do harrys pov so yous understand more0:)**

**Harrys pov**

I knew whoever Skye walked out of the room was, was going to get their head kicked in by yours truly, but sooner or later I'm going to have to understand that this is very much her fault. So I shouldn't really have been that surprised when she walked out with dougie in tow behind her.

I had to try to compose myself before I ran up to dougie and started a screaming match over how stupid he was to betray me like this, he out of all people should know how hard it is seeing Skye with another guy every night, but now one of my best friends, she was asking for war.

Skye over confidently sat down on the sofa and analysed each of our faces, when her gaze turned to me I looked at her expectantly, then I heard a giggle and saw danny in the corner about to piss himself, so I shot him a -I'm going to fucking murder you- look. He found this whole situation hilarious, he sees it as my payback for making Skye cheat on him with me 4 FUCKING YEARS AGO, then danny wrote bubblewrap and made her sing the second verse and Skye completely butchered her arm and shrunk down to 4 stone, THAT was my payback, he could get fucked if he thought I could do it again.

'Well I'm sure yous would like an explanation...' Skye decided she should start She glanced over to me while saying this

'As to what happened...' Well you slept with dougie thats what fucking happened

'But yous should know...' oh for fuck sake here we go!

'That we were really really REALLY drunk' DO YOU THINK IF YOU SAY REALLY ENOUGH IT WILL MAKE EVERYTHING OK, WELL IT WON'T, I KEEP HOPING THAT YOU LOVED MY JUST A LITTLE BIT TO STOP BEING SUCH A SLUT BUT YOU DON'T SO WHY DO I EVEN BOTHER BEING SAD BECAUSE ITS OBVIOUS YOU'VE MOVED ON TO EVERY OTHER GUY IN THE FUCKING COUNTRY

Dear God I wish I had the balls to say that... but I didn't so I decided to walk away... I should probably slam the door... good call judd

As I was storming away I could feel 8 pairs of eyes looking at me all of them calling their comfort to me and pitying me, I didn't need their fucking pity, I needed Skye to love me again or I was going to go insane!

Once I got back to my flat I cried, and cried, then cried some more..

until I heard a knock on the door, I considered ignoring it, but with them it wasn't an option, I tried to sort out my face but there was tears on my shirt and my eyes were still puffy. I knew it was one of them but If it was Skye I had too shut the door before she saw my ritual every time I'm alone.

I opened the door, it wasn't her thankfully but It was the next on my list.

'Dougie don't come here to brag cause it's not the time.'

'I didn't want to brag harry, I came to apologise'

'For sleeping with Skye, why would I care, I was the one that dumped her...more or less'

'Well this looks like you care a lot more than you put on' he gestured to my face and shirt

'Why do you care you slept with her, you obviously disregarded all this while shagging her' I was pretty proud of my comeback

'If I was in a right mind I wouldn't have done anything, you know that'

I considered and decided that he might be telling the truth

'And anyway it's not like she isn't going to get back with you'

'What do you mean?'

' Its obvious that she s just sleeping with all these guys to try to fill the hole that you did, and none of them are so she keeps trying, she just needs to realize that and yous will get back together again'

That was quite smart for dougie, I decided that I should believe this instead of, -she's just doing it to make you jealous- which wasn't a very hopeful belief.

'Thanks dougie, I hope your right' I said

'Right as long as you know I'm sorry, and she said sorry aswell, by the way, gotta go mate, see you at rehearsals tonorrow'

'Yeah, right, bye'

SHIT rehearsals, I need to watch her sing an ssh play guitar and talk to people and try to avoid eye contact with me, just another day then...


	4. Chapter 4

**oh...I see...No reviews, dont worry...I'll just keep writing,Bob's your teapot...:'( think I might have some fluff in this one 123 ooooooooo...:0**

**Harry's pov**

8:00 dear God this alarm is too loud, wait! Alarm! Work! Shit! There is no way in ready for this, this is the first rehersals since... well since I was going out with Skye, and now we have to work together and its going to be the most awkward thing Ever.

Pulling up to rehearsals I see that there's only tom, danny and dougies car here? That's odd, im starting late today, skye should be here, oh well, it's not like I care anyway...

Once I get in I realise that Skye obviously got a lift, why? Oh calm your billions it's just a car!

After a while I got the feeling that 1 dougie was annoyed at everything (which really wasn't like him?) And 2 everybody was DEFINATLEY keeping something from me. So I decided to go to the most reliable source

'Tom mate? Do you think something's going on, like apart from the obvious but I feel like everyone's keeping something from me?'

'What?p pfft, course not! Why would you say that, just another day in paradise mate, base it's all good...is that a cat!' He was definatley under orders.

I decided to go look for any of the others, they'd all disappeared, things were getting wierd, someone had said theyd seen someone going down to the supplies room? dear God I could only imagine...

I was nearing the end of the hall when I saw dougie running after me 'where are you going?' He sounded breathless, why did he run?

'Ah dougie just the boy I was looking for, do you know what's wrong with everyone today'

'Noticed what, you know what, it doesnt matter, c'mon we'll go get a coffee and have a chat,sweep all that villainy from yesterday under the table, yeahh let's go'

'Wait, sweep it under the table? Is there nothing going on between you and Skye?' Dougie looked Down and then faked a smile, he was so easy to read, but I decided to agree.

*_meanwhile in the supplies_ room*

Sykes pov

Was this a bad idea? Of course! Was I going to regret it once I see Harry's face? Most defiantly! Was I enjoying it now?no question!

Danny pushed menus against the wall and I hissed as his hard cock rubbed against my dripping pussy 'dear God I have missed this' He said, oh God this boy would be the death of me, I couldn't shake away the fact that the reason he was doing this was to get back at harry but I had a feeling that he was enjoying himself.

Danny pulled up my skirt that was far to short to begin with and pushed down my panties all this time I was unbuttoning his jeans that contained his massive aching cock, and Danny growled as he big my neck in my sweet spot and I grinded into him making our both aching parts sweep past each other and I flinched in pleasure, not long after Danny pushed his needing cock into me and I screamed, my back arching in pleasure against this wall, after shagging me senseless I could feel my orgasm approaching, it was a big one, one of the best for a while (sorry dougie) and I screamed as a came, not long after Danny's cock twitched and he came all over me.

'That was amazing' Danny kissed me passionately

'Oh God I know'

After finding our way back to the rehearsals room we had to hurry to fix ourselves before harry found out, and speak of the devil, nearly at the dressing room comes an angry/cracked voice of harry 'what's going on here?o

**ohhhhhhhh Snaappp, and for all you people that didn't read my other story 'Skylar' but those who have will know that harry and Danny aren't the best of friends because harry made Skye cheat on Danny four years before** **and so this is kind of like Danny's payback so again with the oooooooooh snappppp**


End file.
